1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multiplexer which enables a plurality of samples to be analyzed using spectral analysis.
2. Background
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,282 to Landa et al. (the Landa patent) is an apparatus for optically analyzing a sample. The device described by the Landa patent is an electro-optical system for rapid, accurate spectral analysis of the reflectivity and/or transmissivity of samples. In this device, a holographic diffraction grating is oscillated at high speeds to provide a rapid scanning of monochromatic light through a spectrum of wavelengths. The grating drive is an electrically driven mechanical oscillator which utilizes the back EMF of the oscillator motor to maintain oscillation at a desired amplitude and frequency. An optical shutter alternately blocks the light as the grating is oscillated.
In particular, a device as described by the Landa patent may be used to analyze light which has passed through a sample using, for example, a probe. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/318,245, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,755 to Landa et al. (the Landa patent application) discloses probes which may be used for this purpose.
The present invention is a device which may be used in conjunction with the device described by the Landa patent (or similar device) to increase the productivity thereof and to eliminate the need for multiple optical analyzing devices.
It is one object of the invention to provide a multiplexer which allows several samples to be analyzed substantially simultaneously.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multiplexer which minimizes misalignment between output/input ports and internal optical elements.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multiplexer which greatly reduces internal optical loss.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multiplexer which facilitates path referencing.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multiplexer which is small and compact in size, yet easy to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multiplexer which may be used in a remote location.